ATP
by Girlslikegirlslikeboysdonothin
Summary: Atp a nucleotide derived from adenosine that occurs in muscle tissue; the major source of energy for cellular reactions or in this case an ADHD all girls band Annabeth Thalia and Piper
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own nothing except my mistakes reviews and criticism welcomed and,needed seeing as I'm New to this- simba**

I'm so nervous I'm trying to audition to be in Thailia's band but,I,don't think I can do it I'm all jittery and all because I'm ADHD and btw I'm Annabeth, aka child of Athena, best friend of the one and only Percy Jackson hero extraordinaire but I'm ok living in his shadows since I don't like people really not after Luke but yeah.

"Annabeth are you ready?" Shouted Thalia

"Give me a few I need to warm up."

"You've been warming up for the past hour come on."

"Fine." I huff slightly annoyed

~TOMATOES LINE BREAK~

Lonely, lonely

So you think that you know me

You're the only one who knows who I am

I decided tonight that I'm breaking

All the chains on my throne of perfection

Could it be that easy to let it all go

Everything you see that glitters

Isn't always gold

Everything you think is perfect, oh

Isn't always so

Many times many times I would've let my feelings show

Everything you see that glitters

Isn't always gold

You know I'm just human, human, human after all

You know I'm just human, human, human after all

Slowly, slowly

I'm okay in revealing

Scars you see I wear them proud in the end

I decided tonight that I'm wasting

Too much thought on the art of perception

Could it be that easy to let it all go

Everything you see that glitters

Isn't always gold

Everything you think is perfect, oh

Isn't always so

Many times many times I would've let my feelings show

Everything you see that glitters

Isn't always gold

You know I'm just tired of the weight of the world on my shoulders

Babe, you know I'm sick of always carrying it for you

Used to be a superwoman now that's over, over

I'm a lover, I'm a lover, baby, I'm a soldier

Doesn't mean that I could be everything for you

Used to be a superwoman now that's over, over

Everything you see that glitters

Isn't always gold

Everything you think is perfect, oh

Isn't always so

Many times many times I would've let my feelings show

Everything you see that glitters

Isn't always gold

You know I'm just human, human, human after all

You know I'm just human, human, human after all

You know I'm just human, human, human after all

You know I'm just human, human, human after all

~LEMONS line breaks~

"Wow Annie I didn't know you could sing like that." Thalia said

"I wasn't that good I kept messing up and you probably don't want me to be your band mate now." Annabeth said frowning.

"Are kidding I would love be on the stage with you what do you say...please say yes."

"OMG ARE YOU SERIOUS. THATS AWESOME... did you find our drummer yet."

"Um...yeah."

"Who?"

"Its...Piper."

"Um ok it's cool I think she's perfect."

"So your on guitar and vocals I'm on bass and backup and piper is drums, you cool with that?"

"Yea."

"Then let's go get out drummer."

 **A/N: Hey guys this is just something I came up with because there were no good band fanfics**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guy I hope you like tthe first chapter again reviews are welcomed and needed anyways bye-simba-**

"Piper you remember Annabeth." Thalia said

"Yeah...um hey sorry about my sister she just loves being an asshole to everyone that's better than her." Piper apologized

"Thanks." Annabeth said smiling

"Cool now that you know each other we can start practicing do you wanna start with originals or covers?"

"Covers." Piper and Annabeth simultaneously

"Ok cool do have any songs you might wanna play?"

"So what by P!nk." Annabeth said

"No arguments here what about you pipes?"

"Same."

-SANTAS LEMON ELVES-

Na na na na na na na na na na na na _[x2]_

I guess I just lost my husband,

I don't know where he went,

So I'm gonna drink my money,

I'm not gonna pay his rent (nope),

I got a brand new attitude and

I'm gonna wear it tonight,

I wanna get in trouble,

I wanna start a fight,

Na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight,

Na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight.

 _[Chorus:]_  
So, so what

I'm still a rock star

I got my rock moves,

And I don't need you,

And guess what,

I'm having more fun,

And now that we're done,

I'm gonna show you tonight,

I'm alright,

I'm just fine,

And you're a tool,

So, so what,

I am a rock star,

I got my rock moves,

And I don't want you tonight.

(Uh check my flow, aw)

The waiter just took my table,

And gave it to Jessica Simps (shit!),

I guess I'll go sit with drum boy,

At least he'll know how to hit,

What if this song's on the radio,

Then somebody's gonna die,

I'm gonna get in trouble,

My ex will start a fight,

Na na na na na na na he's gonna start a fight,

Na na na na na na na we're all gonna get in a fight

 _[Chorus]_

So, so what

I'm still a rock star,

I got my rock moves,

And I don't need you,

And guess what,

I'm having more fun,

And now that we're done,

I'm gonna show you tonight

I'm alright,

I'm just fine,

And you're a tool,

So, so what,

I am a rock star,

I got my rock moves,

And I don't want you tonight.

You weren't there,

You never were,

You want it all,

But that's not fair,

I gave you life,

I gave my all,

You weren't there,

You let me fall.

 _[Chorus]_

So, so what

I'm still a rock star,

I got my rock moves,

And I don't need you,

And guess what,

I'm having more fun,

And now that we're done,

I'm gonna show you tonight,

I'm alright,

I'm just fine,

And you're a tool,

So, so what,

I am a rock star

I got my rock moves,

And I don't want you tonight.

No, no, no, no

I don't want you tonight,

You weren't there,

I'm gonna show you tonight

I'm alright,

I'm just fine,

And you're a tool,

So, so what,

I am a rock star,

I got my rock moves,

And I don't want you tonight!

Ba da da da da da

* * *

"So what should we call our band?" Thalia asked

"Um I was actually thinking of names and I think we could call are selves ATP you know cause we all have ADHD and Annabeth Thalia and Piper."

"Wow slow down your gonna choke on your words and what does ATP mean?" Piper said

"adenosine triphosphate, ATP(noun)a nucleotide derived from adenosine that occurs in muscle tissue; the major source of energy for cellular reactions." Annabeth said "So basically were energy?" Thalia said"Well yeah.""Ok I like it.""Me too."1 2 3 ATP **A/N: Hey guys here's chapter 2 review pls -simba**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys and girls here another chapter- simba**

 **Warning: GirlxGirl cursing**

* * *

"Hey babe." Drew said

"Hey Drew I want you to meet my new band members you know piper of course but here's Annabeth you remember her right." Thalia said

"Ew babe what are doing with those two losers."

"Drew there not losers there my mates **(A/N: friends for you americans)** and my band members."Thalia said then stormed off sparking

"Thalia wait." Drew said running after her

"Drew stop let her cool off the only thing that's gonna if you run after her is you getting electrocuted." Piper said grabbing Drew

"Get your hands off me." Drew screamed

"I might not like you but your my sister and I like Thalia so if you get electrocuted she'll think it's her fault and lacy won't let me hear then end if this." Piper said stepping in front of the slightly smaller girl.

"Fine in going to my cabin." Drew huffed

"Our cabin." Piper correct

-LIME BREAK hehe-

"Thalia are you ok?"

"What's it to you Jackson."

"Cause your Cleary upset andI can't let you go around electrocuting tree's because the nymphs are gonna tell Grover then I won't stop hearing about it till he gets turned into a flower." Percy said

"Lol your so weird I see why Annabeth likes you **(A/N: friendly terms no percabeth sorry)** mate." Thalia said

"Yeah I don't know what I'd o without my bestie." Percy said

"You don't have a crush on her mate?" Thalia asked

"Oh God's no I'm gay." Percy said

"Yess I won." Shouted thalia

"Won what?" Percy questioned

"The bet me and Drew ma- shit Drew I gotta go percy." Thalia ran off

"Bye." Percy chuckled

-POTATOE BREAK-

"Piper where's drew is she ok?" Thalia asked

"She's in the Aphrodite cabin fixing her hair." Piper said

"Ok cool." Thalia darted off

...

"I'm sorry." Thalia whispered in drews ear making her shiver as Thalia wrapped her pale hands around drews stomach

"No I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that I judged them too quickly their pretty cool actually even piper."

"Guess what?" Thalia asked with a playful look in her electric blue eyes

"What?" Drew asked curiously

"I won." Thalia smirked

"I know."

"What how did you know."

"Tsk tsk never bet with a daughter of Aphrodite about love."

"Dammit well I guess you won?"

"Yes yes I did." Drew said turning around to kiss the beautiful daughter ofZeus

"Ew gross guys get a room." Michael complained

"Shut up." Drew said chucking the nearest objects at her younger brother

"Own why'd you throw a pillow at me it messed up my hair." Michael whinned

"Bugg of little Mickey." Drew said

"Don't call me that." Michael scream

"Come on love." Thalia said

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise love." Thalia said pulling drew out the door

"Fine don't tell me." Drew poured

"You'll find out soon enough." Thalia said

 **A/N: A cliffy guess you'll have to wait sry**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: sorry I'm late I ha a doctor's** **appointment**

"Chiron me Annabeth piper drew and Percy are leaving for the summer or do you need one of us?" Thalia said

"I need piper to appoint someone to take over her role but that's it." Chiron said

"Ok cool." Talia said

...

"Pipes Chiron said you need to appoint someone from you cabin to take your position." Thalia said

"Ok" Piper said turning to drew, "Drew where's lacy?" Piper said

"Helping Michael with his hair." Drew said

"Ok cool seeya later."Piper said

...

"Lacy I need you to fill in for me when I'm gone this summer and Michael can you fill in for drew?"

"Ok." Michael and Drew said simultaneously

"Jinx." Michael shouted

"Oh shut up Michael before I feed your balls to Ares little brats." Drew said walking in the cabin

" yes ma'am." Michael said before running out the cabin faster than light

"Drew." Lacy scored "you're acting worse than Thalia and she's the ice queen, now go find Michael and apologize."

"Sorry couldn't hear your bullshit over the rest of the people's bull cluttered in my head anyways gtg." Drew ran off

...

"Ready to go?" Thalia asked

"Yep."

"Was born ready."

"Always."

"Where's my makeup bag."

"In the car." Thalia said

"Well then yes." Drew said

Everyone piled in the car and the high school musical theme song just had to come blaring through the speakers, everyone but Percy groaned as they knew this was gonna be a long trip.

Percy sung along horribly off key "We're all in this together yes we ar-...ow Thalia, piper threw her shoe at me." Percy whinned

"No actually it was your extra shoe and I gave it to her." Thalia said

"Meanie." Percy pouted

...

"We're here finally." Annabeth groaned

"I'll go unpack the car y'all can chill in the living room until I'm done." Thalia said

"K."

"Ok."

"Seya later."

"Audious."

"Not you seaweed brain the girls not get your scaly ass over here." Thalia said

"Fine but you owe me pancakes in the morning." Percy said

"I hope you like Emilie burnt." Thalia quipped

"Ew never mind I'll ask Annie." Percy said wrinkling his nose

...

"Drew you and me have the master suite, Annabeth you have the one next to ours, piper you have the on closest to the kitchen and Percy you have the one between Annabeth and pipers room." Thalia said

"No fair I want the kitchen room." Percy whinned

"Shut it or i'll make you sleep in the car." Thalia said

Percy gulped "I'm good yknow I'm just gonna go unpack and chill over there."

"Come on let's go settle in." Drew said tugging Thalia with her

"Well I'm gonna unpack too bye Annie." Piper said

"Bye." Annabeth whispered heading off to her own room

...

Thalia jolted awake hearing a loud crash

 **A/N: sorry I just love cliffys review and tell me how I'm doing pls**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I've read my last cchapter and I noticed I was jumping from one thing to another so to all you readers I am sorry people with ADHD just can't help it well that's in my case -simbA**

Thalia pic

"Percy!" I yell fumming he just woke the entire house up trying to make breakfast he should really leave the cooking to Annabeth and Drew

"I'm sorry thals but Annie and D we're sleeping so peacefully I couldn't wake them up," Percy pouted giving his best baby seal face, Thalia couldn't stay mad at him no matter what

"Its ok perce just tell me how you managed to blow em up." The older girl asked

"Well I added yeast to make more mix but I guess blue dye yeast and heat don't mix." He shrugged

"I'm gonna get drew to make edible breakfast."

"Ok," Percy said heading towards annabeths room "Annie! Annie get and help me with my outfit please."

"Perce that's great but I'm sleeeeeppppppyyyy," she whinned

"But I need to get weady 'or mwy dawte," he pouted

"God's Percy stop being a big baby...seal"

"Haha not funny wise girl," Percy said then stuck his tongue out

"Whatever seaweed brain...Drewwwwww! Baby seal has a date,"

"What did you say Annie," Drew said popping her head into the younger girls room

"The baby seal has a date,"

"What are yougonna wear perce?" Drew says,curiously

"Percy some guy named D.J. called for you," Thalia said

"What did he say," Percy said freaking out

"He said he's coming at three,"

"Why the fuck are you people up at this ungodly hour?" Piper groaned

"Piper you do know that it's twelve in the afternoon?" Drew asked

Piper- I know that's why I need more sleep it's too early

"I only have three hours to get ready Drew heeellllllpppppp me," Percy screeched

"Ok but after breakfast cause I'm hungry as hell," she said rubbing her stomach

"Where's the food?" Piper asked hungrily

"Have you tried looking at the table oh smart one," Drew snarkly replied

"I'm going to eat," piper said walking out

"Me too," annabeth said following her

"Me three," Thalia said

"Wait for meeeeeee!" Percy yelled

"Percy?"

"Yeah drew,"

"Shut the fuck up and eat" she seethed

"No need to be mean," Percy pouted

*Getting Percy ready*

"Percy just put on some shorts and a button down you'll be fine," Drew said

"But what if we go somewhere fancy," he whined

"Percy first dates aren't supposed to be fancy there supposed to be roman-"

"Percy D.J.s here," Thalia called out cutting drew off

"Out in a minute," Percy yelled

"Put on the clothes and get your ass out there," Drew whisper yelled

"Ok I'm going," he says

 **A/N: long time no see huh**


End file.
